


Sugar

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Multi, Precious Harry Osborn, Sugar High - Freeform, precious harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter leaves Harley and Harry in charge of the candy. Chaos ensues.-Day 17: candy and treats
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittanyisart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyisart/gifts).



Peter, Harley, and Harry all had decided to buy candy for the trick or treaters. The three roommates figured they could stay to watch movies and snack on the candy as they waited for kids to arrive. Peter had to swat Harley’s hand a few times as he tried to eat the candy meant for the trick or treaters. 

“There needs to be enough left for them, Harls,” Peter said as Harley rolled his eyes at the boy. It was going to be a long night if Peter had to keep Harley away from the candy. Lucky Harry was trustworthy and after a while, Harley stayed out of the bowl for the most part.

After a while, Peter decided he needed to patrol on Halloween. He wanted to make sure the children were safe and that no criminals tried anything with young children out who just wanted some free candy. He left the two boys alone with the candy feeling that they could be trustworthy enough, well at least Harry was trustworthy with the candy. Peter still worried about Harley eating all the candy while he was gone. Harley and Harry told him that they would make sure there was enough candy for the trick or treaters. Peter nodded before he left the two on their own with the candy. Harley and Harry looked through the candy and grabbed some as they turned on some horror movies that Peter would hate. Without Peter there to complain they could watch whatever they wanted to. The two were enjoying the movie and opening the door for trick or treaters that they didn’t realize they were low on candy, so Harley went to get some. It had only been two hours and he couldn’t believe the trick or treaters took so much or that they had so many. Harry waited to start the next movie until Harley came back. As they continued they ran out of more candy. Harry went and bought five bags and hid one on the fridge. The two continued to watch horror movies. 

“Do you think we are giving out too much candy?” Harley asked confused with why they were running out of candy so fast. Harry didn’t understand either. The two continued watching the movie and wondering when Peter was going to get back. Peter arrives at midnight to the two boys still up and candy wrappers on the table and the bowl empty.

“Did you both really eat all the candy?” Peter whined. Harley and Harry looked at him confused. 

“No,” they both said. Peter pointed to the table as the two realized they must have been snacking on candy without realizing it. 

“Well, that is where all the candy went,” Harley said. Peter groaned as he said he was going to find a store to get some candy so he could have something sweet. Harry thought to the bag on the fridge.

“If you want something sweet come here,” Harley said. Peter looked at him questioning before he came closer to a sugar-filled Harley who pulled him onto his lap before he kissed the boy. Peter was surprised by the kiss from Harley. It was a nice treat but the boy was too hyped on sugar right now. Peter pulled away as Harry rolled his eyes. 

“That is not how you give someone a treat,” Harry said before pulling Peter onto his lap and kissing the boy. Peter hadn’t been expecting the kiss. He was surprised as Harry’s tongue slid into his mouth and he could taste the chocolate as if he was eating it. Harry pulled away smiling at Harley who looked intrigued. 

“I may need to have you show me that one,” Harley said. Harry sat Peter between them before he pulled Harley into a kiss in front of Peter who was still shocked by the kisses to comprehend what was going on between his two friends. The two boys separated with a smile as they looked at Peter who was still confused. 

“Everything okay?” Harley asked. 

“You both just kissed me,” Peter said. 

“Yes?” Harry said nervously that Peter was going to respond poorly.

“You did say you wanted something sweet,” Harley said with a grin. Peter looked at him surprised.

“Harls, I wanted candy, not a kiss,” Peter said.

“So you didn’t like it,” Harry said. Peter turned to Harry.

“No you both are great kissers I’m just surprised that either of you would want to kiss me at all,” Peter said. 

“Well, Harley was the one that decided a kiss would be sweeter than candy. I was going to bring up the fact that we have another bag of candy on the fridge that I was hiding so that we had some leftover for tomorrow,” Harry said. Harley looked at the fridge and saw the bag and laughed. 

“I didn’t see that,” Harley said. 

“Probably a good thing since you both are hyped up on sugar,” Peter said. Harley smiled before he went to move closer to Peter and kissed his cheek as Harry kissed the other one. Peter’s cheeks turned red as the other two laughed at him before Harley turned on some Halloween movie as Harry threw a blanket over them as they cuddled up and watched the movie. Harley got up to grab the last bag of candy so Peter could have some candy as the trio ate candy and made out to some childish Halloween movie in the background. Harley and Harry crashed from their sugar highs first as Peter stayed trapped in their arms as he closed his eyes and listened to the duo's heartbeats as he drifted off knowing he was safe with them and that nothing would happen as long as he had Harley and Harry around. 


End file.
